Bookman
by vanila-chan
Summary: Lavi and Bookman were forced to leave the Order when Fiddler put his parasites into Lavi. They have now found a new place to record history- Hogwarts and the war between Voldemort and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_Lavi!_

_Goodbye._

_You-_

_It was nice here, Lavi would always be my favorite persona._

_With one last embrace, he and Bookman left, not turning back as he tried to reign in the tears, knowing that they would most likely never meet again, chances were the Black Order was going to be annihilated. He was bookman, yet tears flowed unevenly down his face. He should have never gotten so involved with them.

* * *

_

Lavi gave the boy a lopsided- goofy smile, his act was perfect, nobody had ever and would ever see through it, "I'm fine, justa lil' tired." The boy seemed reassured and left him to go up to their shared room to drift off to wonderland.

Lavi barely closed the door in time before he doubled over with violent coughs. He dimly noted that he was now going to clean up the blood off the carpet as not to scar his roommate's innocent oblivion. _Damn it._ Ever since the Noah- _Fiddler was it?_ Placed the bugs into his body, his body always felt weak as the parasites fed off him, the very reason why he was forced to leave the Order he thought bitterly. Most of the parasites were gone now, but a few were still left inside him so that if he ever decided to fight with the Order again, the Noahs could leisurely cause him a painful death.

He was frustrated that his life was now in hands of his ex-enemies, _No_, they were _still _his enemies, and they were playing him like a puppet. He refrained himself from punching the floor, he did not need to cause unnecessary alarm and blow his cover by making a hole. Standing up unsteadily he gave a wobbly jump out the window, using his hammer to steady his fall. He failed and he crashed into trees instead.

When he finally regained his bearings again, he decided that he must have landed somewhere in the 'Forbidden Forest'. The fall had snapped him out of his anger, and he didn't see the need of him taking it out on the innocent trees anymore. Shrinking his hammer, he let his Bookman curiosity take over and wandered deeper into the forest, his photographic memory taking in every detail of the path his was making for himself.

It was a very strange forest; he dutifully recorded every creature he met so he could tell it to Panda later. He stopped short in his tracks, he had reached a clearing and there was the most beautiful creature he'd ever met staring straight at him. The creature gave him a suspicious look, Lavi was unsure how to react, from the little experience he had with animals, he tried to make himself look smaller and approached it slowly. The pure white creature stood there confidently and did not move. When he finally reached it, he reached out his hand to pat it, and it didn't resist. It gave him a nuzzle and he was almost afraid that the rather sharp horn on the horse's head wasn't going to pierce a hole through his head.

"You know you and Allen-chan are so similar?" he mumbled, "You two are so white… and never back down… can I call you Moyashi?"

The horse snorted into his face, he gave a yelp as his hands waved around madly trying to rub off the horse-snot. "That was mean." He pouted.

He watched bemused as the horse turned his head away with a huff, "I get it, I get it, I won't call you Moyashi."

The horse turned to face him again, seeming to accept his apology, than his mind was brought back to some mythical books he read before, "That's right you're a unicorn aren't you?"

And that was how Lavi had made his first friend in the lonely Hogwarts, six weeks after his angsting and missing the Order. Later when he returned to the school after spilling stories to Beansprout (the unicorn aimed a kick at him, but Lavi skillfully dodged it and with a mischievous grin he replied, "I only said I wouldn't call you _Moyashi_."), he had to deal with his overly worried roommate, demanding where Lavi had disappeared off to, and why there was blood on the floor. It had taken two hours to convince the shrill boy that everything was perfectly fine, the boy still didn't believe him but let it slide for the time being when Lavi teased him for being a mother hen.

"Well I'm just glad you're starting to open up."

Lavi was caught off guard by his comment.

"You're still terribly uptight and secretive, but you seem a little different now." The boy smiled.

Lavi was shocked, he gave an amused grin, this boy was smarter than he appeared, "What's your name again?"

The boy gave an undignified squawk, and started berating him on how he could ever forget his name after being roommates for almost a month!

* * *

Hope ya liked it~ **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"GLOMP ATTACK!" was the only warning they had before a body crashed into their backs, giving a them a tight warm hug over their shoulders. Harry inwardly gave a winced at the embrace.

"Hi Lavi." Hermione greeted warily. Ron scowled, the one eyed boy was currently too close to Hermione for his liking, but he kept his silence. Arguing with Lavi as they had learned, was just a waste of their breath, the red head was just too enthusiastic and friendly that they couldn't stay angry at him for long.

Harry was suddenly aware of the amused gazes they were getting from passing students, it was as if being the savior of the Wizarding world wasn't enough, God had also decided to send a hyperactive boy with a flaming hair of red rivaling the Weasleys to make all stare at him twenty-four seven. Was it that wrong for him to have a moment of peace?

"Lavi stop suffocating them already."

The golden trio gave a sigh of relief; Ace had decided to come to their rescue.

Letting them out of his grip, Lavi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, just got a lil' over excited ya know?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's all right, just…"

"Don't attack us with your bloody affection." Ron finished for her.

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look for his choice of words, "Just don't creep up on us like that, and not so much… intimate contact would be appreciated." she amended in his place.

Lavi grinned and winked with his only eye much to their fascination, "Ahh, I can't promise that." He replied as he waggled his finger. Harry rolled his eyes, he hadn't expected the red head to.

"Quit torturing people with your exuberant behavior." Ace scolded with a soft frown, it was very similar to Hermione's Harry noted. In fact Ace and Hermione were quite similar in person, they both were very studious, they both spent ages in the library, had a keen curiosity, which sometimes lead them to poke their noses into matters that didn't concern them and were always watching out for others through their nagging.

"Why, is that trouble I hear."

Lavi swiveled 180 degrees round with a devious grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Why yes, it is indeed George." Ron brought a hand to his face and groaned. Harry could not help but let a smile come to his face, Lavi and the Weasley twins? The first time they met had resulted fireworks in the middle of the night, the teachers were less than happy, but they didn't have any proof to send the three into detention.

"Hello Harry!" the twins chorused, Harry managed to return a "Hi." before the twins turned to Lavi and shared looks that the rest knew was going to be hazardous to the school.

"You three are going to get into lots of trouble you know." Hermione said as a start to her lecture.

"They didn't catch us-"

"with the fireworks, so-"

"-They're not going to catch us now!"

The three red heads reminded Harry of banana in pajamas (he watched it as a kid because it was Dudely's favourite show), except with one more banana, after just a few days together, they managed to synchronize their speech perfectly as if they already knew what was in each other's minds and it sort of freaked him out.

Hermione gave them irritated looks, "But-"

" Don't be such a sourpuss 'Mione,"

"I-"

"You know…"

Harry watched as Ace went to assist the girl in her attempts to stop the destructive red-headed trio from creating more havoc. The Saturday afternoon being spent lazily under the shade of trees near the large lake was rolling peacefully by, he decided to forget the homework they had been doing and join them in their little moment of fun.

* * *

Bookman Sr. was currently very pissed, where the hell was that damned brat? No doubt he was hiding again to dodge doing work. He nodded at students who cheerfully waved to him, calling out, "Professor Bookman!"

He absent mindedly thought about the events that lead up to him teaching in this school full of brats who he dared say was far more annoying than Lavi. Lavi though he acted immature as his default facade, always knew when to drop it and get serious. He grimaced in his thoughts as he thought how Lavi's facade was slowly becoming part of him. Ever since the Blackorder, the brat had gotten more attached to people, and he was obviously still very much attached to the Order no matter how much he denied it, the idiot even introduced himself 'Lavi Walker' to the whole Wizarding world. When they were in private again, he had gave the brat a good beating for his slip-up, but what was done could not be reversed. Bookman blamed himself for this attachment, he knew he should had whisked Lavi away once the attachment had shown, but he couldn't bring himself to.

And now Lavi was starting to get attached again, since that day when the brat explored the Forbidden Forest and came back to report his findings, he was opening up again. Bookman rubbed his temples fustratedly, he couldn't take Lavi off to somewhere again, the war to be recorded here in the Wizarding world was going to be a very big event in history and he wanted to be sure that they recorded it all first hand from Harry Potter. He could only hope that the brat was not going to get so attached yet again. He knew this was an impossible hope, but ignored the warning from his instincts. This decision was going to come back to haunt him later.

Even though Lavi was eighteen already, he managed to get the brat into posing as a fifteen year old in the fifth year, this was so he could more easily observe Harry Potter. It had taken some difficulty to manipulate it so that his apprentice had gotten into Gryffindor but he managed, though he wasn't in the same dormitory room as Harry, it was the one next to Harry's and that was good enough for him. But something about Lavi's roommate- Ace, that the Bookman didn't like, the boy was too observant, more so than Hermione and Harry. But being observant wasn't a crime, so the only course of action he could take now was just to keep an eye on that boy. Giving a sigh, he continued to search for his apprentice; he needed to test if the brat had gotten a hold on his Fourth Year spells yet.

* * *

I hope they don't sound too OOC, i'm trying to think how they would act, what they would say etc. And Ace as you probably know, doesn't exist in Harry Potter- or D. Grayman, he's an OC I've made up while writing this, I have sorta thought of what he would look like, now that i sorta got his personality down, but I don't think he'll play a big-role here.. well you'll find out as I write some more=) 

I don't have the 5th book with me so this story isn't going to go exactly like the book, i'll put in bits of what i remember but i might make it totally different from the book, but i'll keep in things like Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army, Department of Mysteries.

**And a question for you-Do you think I should make put in a bit of Laven in this fic? Please review to tell me~**


	3. Chapter 3

yayys~ third chappie finally up=) sorry for taking so long, was kinda busy and lacking ideas on what to write... i dunno, this whole story and this chapter feels weird to me, its missing something but i don't know what...

so reviews and suggestions are welcomed!

* * *

The thing in front of him at that moment reminded him of Rouvelier, Malcom C. Rouvelier- except stretched by his sides into a fat toad and covered in a hideously bright pink. It was only thanks to his many years of keeping his façade up that he managed to keep his laughter within. He was proud of himself for being able to think up of remarkable similarities between the two. They were both assholes, weren't the prettiest people around and also unfortunately had a lot of power. Umbridge was glaring at poor Harry throughout the entire lesson and didn't even spare him a glance, she assumed he was one of the many obediently dull and ignorant students in the class. Lavi had kept up his seemingly usual happy and friendly mode, he wanted the others to treat him like an idiot and let their guards down so that he could gain information more easily. Nobody knew he was Bookman so far, only Dumbledore, the only reason they had been allowed into the school was because Lavi himself had some magic in him, it came as a pleasant surprise for himself and Panda. Though Dumbledore had smiled at the pair with a twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles, the two Bookman however with their sharp observation skills had seen the brief grudging look he had in his eyes as he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Tut. Tut." The overly pink woman clucked. Lavi used all his self-control to keep a straight face as an image of a chicken came to mind.

"Mr Potter, you will come to my office for detention every Friday evening for the whole of the next term." The women said in a sugary voice. A bookman's job was to only observe history, to stand by the side and not interrupt any of it.

"But Professor Umbridge, don't you think that's a bit unfair? Why is Harry being punished for speaking out the truth?"

"Do you want to have detention too, Mr…"

"Walker, Lavi Walker." He replied with a mocking bow, "And really, how long more do you think Fudge will stay a prime minister?"

"Now Mr Walk-"

"You're not going to be able to cover the truth for long you know,"

"If you don't be quiet, I will-"

"Give me a detention? Voldemort's actions are only going to get bigger and then…"

"QUIET!"

The woman never seemed more toad-like, her face was bloated with fury, Lavi almost expected her to let out a croak. Closing her eyes and taking a long breath, Umbridge opened her eyes with a sugary smile, failing to fool anyone, as she continued to squawk in her high pitched voice, "Mr Walker, you will join Mr Potter and me every Friday for detention as well."

Sure he was supposed to stay unseen and unheard, but he needed to gain Harry's trust to be let into his lil' adventures and stories of what truly happened behind the scenes. And one of the best ways would be to have some bonding time over detention. Lavi sat back down, and carefully hid his triumph as he did so. He was so busy doing a happy dance in his mind that his usually attentive eyes failed to see the looks of admiration from all Gryffindors- all except for two.

By lunch the news of Harry and Lavi's proclamation of Voldemort's return had already became common knowledge in the school. Lavi was amused how like the finders the students were, the constant gossiping that surrounded them. Exorcists never had the luxury to gossip, they were always too busy with things such as their health or training, and since they were always the topic of gossip, the finders never included them in it. It was common sense not to directly tell someone that they were talking behind their back and especially if it was _Kanda_ they gossiped about…

Throughout the night he and Harry were being congratulated by Gryffindors as they sat in the common room, finally the last of them trickled upstairs into the dormitories, giving the four of them some peace and quietness.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said with a frown. He couldn't agree more that arguing with the teacher-especially since she held a high position of power in the ministry- was a stupid idea, but he kept his opinion to himself.

Harry ignored the advice in his anger and continued to stab his homework with his quill.

"What are you talking about? Blimey! That was awesome!" Ron said defending his two friends. Hearing those words, Lavi felt angry annoyance tugging at him, if that was so_ awesome_, why didn't _you_ say anything?

"Hmm.." he hummed, giving her a neutral reply, not looking up from the book in his hands as he slouched in the armchair.

The girl huffed and walked off annoyed at her companion's lack of concern for the situation. When he realized that her friends with a deep bond of five years weren't going to go after her-not even Ron, Lavi followed. It was _not_ out of concern but because he needed to gain a temporary friendship with Hermione too, if he wanted to become part of the Golden Trio, since she was the brains of the group after all.

"Yo." He greeted as he plopped down beside her in front of a balcony with a night view of the lake.

"I thought you didn't agree with me."

"But that doesn't mean I can't sit here with you does it?"

".. No… and thank you."

"No need, it's a friend's job to look out for each other right?" Lavi grinned, winking with his single eye.

He hated himself as they came out of his mouth, his performance was flawless as always, but how many times had he said those words? Being bookman, he undoubtedly would have to say those words again in the future to gain trust and then leave with that weakly growing trust crushed like his many other relationships. But he let himself relax as much as possible as he and the girl laughed into the night.

* * *

this still sounds kinda angsty doesn't it? it'll get less angsty sooner or later... maybe XS


End file.
